Sweet Dreams
by FrozenAlchemicEmbers
Summary: This is a quick Roy/Ed fluff that I wrote a long time ago. The story is from an experience that was quite hilarius! LOL Hope you all enjoy!


I do not own any characters or ideas from FMA! HA! I wish!

And yes this is a Roy/Ed fic! With lots of fluff because I can!

Roy was asleep! Dead asleep! Mr. Roy-always-up-for-a-goodnight-with-plenty-of-extra-curricular activities-Mustang was laying carelessly on his back, sprawled out on their king sized bed.

Ed couldn't decide if he was madder about the dinner he had made that was now put away untouched in the icebox or the fact that his lover had walked right on past him with a mumbled hello and into the bedroom. Could be both, Ed considered pulling off his tank top before climbing onto the bed.

The red and gold comforter was soft under his left hand and pulling it with his right it gave way to the black satin sheets underneath. Ed saw naked chest and just a bit of the scar that colored the left side of that well sculpted torso Ed had become so familiar with. It was a wonder they got along as well as they did and Ed would never get tired of seeing this man's body. Even if the man himself needed some coaxing to show off his battle scars, visible or otherwise.

Shaking his head Ed went back to the task at hand. That bastard was asleep! After he had cooked and got all cleaned up and waited for him all ready for a great night his lover was asleep without so much as an appreciative glance in his direction.

Crawling up beside the raven haired man Ed wondered just how asleep he really was. Leaning over Roy he put his face just a few inches above the older man's before sticking out his tongue.

Nothing.

Lift up one of Roy's arms to drag the fingers over the older alchemists face.

Nothing.

Threaten in a bedroom voice to lick Roy's nose.

Nothing.

Huffing Ed sat back on his heels. True, Roy had been working so much more now that he was a general but that hadn't really been too much for him until now, so it seemed. This wasn't fair. He was wide awake, there should be touching and kissing and deep rumbling laughter. Not closed eye's and light snores. Which was what was now issuing from his lovers lips.

Grinning a little evilly Ed straddled Roy's lap. This might not wake him up but merely sitting on Roy wasn't what had Ed grinning like that cat that ate the canary.

One finger, one automail finger lightly traced over chest muscles and down against stomach muscles. One cold automail finger was quickly joined by another as goose bumps popped out along the flesh Ed was teasing. A shiver was the response to another finger, then a gasp as Ed laid his whole, cold, automail hand against warm skin.

Obsidian eyes blinked open with sleepy confusion to look for the offending party. They didn't have to look far to find the golden haired culprit. Ed just grinned at the half open mouth and confused eyes. A groan rumbled out of Roy's chest, "Yes Edward?"

"You're asleep." Ed stated unhelpfully wriggling back and forth on Roy's lap.

"I am tired. You know, people tend to get that way when they have been working all day long." Roy ran a hand over his face slowly becoming more aware of exactly where Ed was sitting. Even if it was a little groggily, he was becoming more aware of his demanding boyfriend.

"But Roooooooooooy!" Ed Dragged out his name in a cute little whine that made the corners or Roy's mouth quirk up despite himself. "I made dinner and got all cleaned up! I even cleaned up the kitchen so you wouldn't have to!"

"There's a first." Roy snorted with indignation causing him to get a look of irritation for his trouble.

"Hey don't you dare call me domestic, bastard! I was doing that so we could have a good night and you're ruining it!" Ed huffed his voice rising.

Deciding to stop the fight before it escalated Roy grabbed Ed rolling him over to the side and hugging him against his body. Ed let out a squawk as he was pulled down and pinned against Roy. "We can still have a good night." Roy murmured into the soft gold hair that was down out of its ever present braid nuzzling into Ed.

"Eh, old man! Get off damn it!" Ed struggled for a moment until Roy started humming. He stopped struggling long enough to hear the tune which was a mistake. Because it was a song Ed knew well, and Roy being the evil genius he was knew what it did to him.

Ed felt his eye lids go heavy as Roy's humming grew stronger and the need to get away from him vanished as the warmth of his lover's arms took over his body. "Bastard, that's cheating." Came Ed's groggy voice.

Roy smiled snuggling in as close as he could even with the cold automail pressing against his skin finally giving voice to the song.

"Say nighty night and kiss me,

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,

While I am alone and blue as can be,

Dream a little dream of me."

It wasn't long into the song for Roy to hear the even sounds of Ed sleeping. Sighing he kept humming listening to the soft sounds of his partner glad he had stemmed the flow of what would've probably been a good long rant that would've taken all night and ended in him sleeping on the couch. Not very comfortable he knew from a previous experience. Then sleep took him as well.

The next morning found Roy sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper. Successfully having gotten up out of bed before his golden-eyed alchemist he slipped downstairs hoping to avoid the rant he knew would be coming. However the soft tap-thunk of Ed making his way down the stairs heralded the arrival of the sleepy demon.

"How dare you!" Ed screeched from the door way. Roy peeked over the top of his paper carefully looking for anything in reach of his lover that could be thrown at him. Nothing except a coffee cup and it was Ed's favorite red one so he sighed and flipped his paper back up no longer feeling threatened.

"You! You sang me to sleep like…like….." Ed blustered for a word he didn't want ot use and Roy knew it.

"A little kid?" Roy questioned clearing his throat.

A feral growl from across the room was enough for Roy to put his paper down to be ready for a charging Edward. As the young man leveled with him Roy scooped him up placing him on his lap to Ed's chagrin even as he struggled. Struggling with Roy was a losing battle especially when Roy placed a kiss on Ed's lips till he calmed down slowly getting lost in the kiss.

Pulling away Roy smiled at a blinking Fullmetal, who gazed up at him with darkened eyes looking dazed. "I have all day to spend with you. I told you last week I was taking Friday off to have our three day weekend."

Ed blushed as comprehension dawned on his features. He had forgotten, of course, that was so like Ed. He never heard anything when he was doing research and Roy should've known better than to tell him at that time.

"Fine." Ed huffed pulling himself off Roy's lap. "Then we are spending it my way. Come on, get your ass upstairs."

Getting to his feet Roy snapped a mock salute, "Yes, sir!" and followed the glowering blond out into the hall, up the stairs, and back to bed.


End file.
